


Under Moonlight

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Free Verse, Implied Sexual Content, Middle Earth, Poetry, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: A rogue adventurer and an elf princess reunite under the willow tree.





	Under Moonlight

Under the veil of moonlight, 

They joined beneath the willow tree 

Vladimir caressed her delicious lips, 

as Yana indulged his desires 

His hazel beard tickled her neck, 

her ivory stands splayed on the grass 

A full moon reflected off their backs, 

while bare bodies tumbled on the grass 

In the distance a violin played 

Illumination from the lighthouse, 

sliced through the nightly shadows 

The tidal waves gently rolled in

Her breathless moans echoed,

his lowly groans followed

They surrendered to their passion,

submerged in the other’s embrace

As sunlight approached, 

Suddenly the rogue made haste,

to his next treacherous journey

Reluctantly the elf princess returned,

to the serenity of the forbidden forest

p.c. 13/06/2019 _inspired by The Witcher_


End file.
